Arriesgarlo todo
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: (SPOILERS DE LA TEMPORADA 6)Han pasado dos años desde la caída de los Pink Panthers y Neal está disfrutando de una vida feliz en París. Pero cuando se entera de que Peter tiene problemas por culpa de un peligroso criminal, ¿lo arriesgará todo para ayudar a su amigo?¿incluso si eso significa volver a la cárcel?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer fic de White Collar que escribo. Después de ver el final de la serie (que me encantó,por cierto) me vino la idea a la cabeza y aquí está. Si les gusta denle al follow o déjenme una review para saber si la continuo o no. ¡Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hiciesen tendría a Neal todo para mí ;-)**

* * *

><p>Peter subió al coche, emocionado. Las sirenas de los otros coches del FBI sonaban ruidosamente alrededor de su propio vehículo. Arrancó y pisó el acelerador a fondo, rumbo a la tercera con Gardners. Por fin iba a pillar a El Gato con las manos en la masa. El Gato era el delincuente más buscado del mundo por diversos delitos, desde robo hasta asesinato. Hasta hacía poco había estado viviendo en Europa y la Interpol había intentado arrestarlo sin éxito por lo que tuvieron que pedirle ayuda al FBI, concretamente a Peter por su éxito cogiendo a los Pink Panthers dos años antes.<p>

Le había llevado varios meses de investigación encontrar pruebas suficientes para arrestarlo pero al fin lo había conseguido. Llegó a la calle y bajó del automóvil. Los demás agentes del FBI se pararon detrás de él y Jones se acercó:

-Sabes que estamos contra las cuerdas, jefe. Si no lo conseguimos...

-Seremos el hazmereír de todas las agencias internacionales y me pondrán de patitas en la calle. Ya lo sé.

Y todo porque hace un mes había intentando capturar a John Castley, la mano derecha de El Gato, y había fallado. Gastaron miles de dólares en la operación para nada. Desde entonces los jefes de Washington le habían dejado muy claro a Peter que si la fastidiaba otra vez de esa manera, iba a tener que buscarse otro trabajo. Pero eso no iba a suceder. Estaba totalmente seguro de que en esa gran mansión de tres plantas se encontraba El Gato haciendo un trato con un marchante de arte para vender un cuadro de Monet en el mercado negro, ya que un agente infiltrado lo había escuchado. Cuando lo cogiera, no iba a salir de la cárcel en mucho tiempo.

Sacó la pistola, quitó el seguro e hizo señas al equipo indicándoles que la operación estaba en marcha. Entraron en el edificio e iban a empezar a registrar la planta baja cuando oyeron un golpe sordo en la planta superior.

-Está en la planta de arriba-murmuró Peter, casi para sí mismo.

Peter subió las escaleras corriendo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la que provenía el ruido. Pero allí no había nada. Solo una ventana abierta por la que se colaba el aire frío de la noche y la estatuilla de un gato negro colocada en el suelo. _Mierda_ pensó Peter.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras para decirles a todos que El Gato no estaba allí y prepararse para una buena reprimenda por parte de sus jefes cuando regresase a su despacho. Pero se paró en seco a mitad del trayecto. Todas las armas estaban apuntando hacia él y Jones tenían las esposas preparadas.

-Pero,¿se puede saber qué pasa?-preguntó Peter,más confundido que nunca.

* * *

><p>Mozzie paseaba por la calle mientras tarareaba New York de Frank Sinatra. La gente le lanzaba miradas extrañadas al verlo pasar pero a él no le importaba. Había aprendido a ignorarlas hacía mucho tiempo. Al único a quién le tenía que importar cómo fuera era a él.<p>

Era una preciosa noche estrellada (algo bastante inusual en la ciudad) y se dirigía a casa del Trajeado para ver a Elizabeth y al pequeño Neal. Todavía no asimilaba que ya tuviese dos años, parecía que había sido ayer cuando Eli todavía estaba embarazada y los Pink Panthers acababan de ser arrestados. Después de eso las cosas se habían calmado y estos últimos años habían sido bastante tranquilos. Tocó en la puerta de la casa y cuando se abrió, Mozzie casi se cayó de la impresión. Eli tenía los ojos enrojecidos, estaba despeinada y con un aspecto abatido que jamás le había visto Mozzie. Las palabras que pronunció Eli a continuación explicaron por que estaba tan alterada:

-Han detenido a Peter.

Sin embargo, eso solo le despertó más preguntas. Mozzie pasó al interior y se sentó en el sillón con Eli, cogiéndola de la mano mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente. Le partía el corazón ver a su amiga así y cuanto más lo pensaba más creía que esa situación no tenía ningún sentido.

-Pero si el Trajeado es el paradigma de la honestidad, el paladín de la justicia-exclamó Mozzie confuso.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Dicen que han descubierto que Peter ha desviado fondos del FBI. Pero es mentira, él nunca haría algo así.

-Por supuesto que no-admitió Mozzie.-Alguien debe haberle tendido una trampa, pero ¿quién?

-Últimamente Peter ha estado investigando a un criminal bastante importante.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No me acuerdo. Es un apodo de animal...

-¿El Gato?

-¡Sí, eso!

_Ay Trajeado, ahora sí que la has hecho buena_ pensó Mozzie. El Gato era el criminal más peligroso del momento. Todo el mundo conocía su falta de escrúpulos y procuraba mantenerse alejado de él. No se paraba ante nada con tal de conseguir lo que quería y tenía contactos en las altas esferas de las agencias internacionales, razón por la que no había sido capturado todavía. En resumen, Peter tenía un gran problema.

-No te preocupes Eli. Lo solucionaremos.

-¿Cómo? He hablado con Jones y dice que es imposible exculparle. Las cuentas están a nombre de Peter, todo conduce a él.

-El Gato tiene que tener la información de sus cuentas bancarias en algún sitio.

-Pero nadie sabe dónde está-dijo Eli, desesperada.-Creen que ha huído a Europa.

-Eli-dijo Mozzie mirándola fijamente.-El FBI no va a poder solucionar nada porque El Gato controla el FBI. Esto va a requerir medidas extraordinarias.

-Moz-empezó Eli,preocupada.

En ese momento un niño de dos años entró en el salón, abrazado al oso de peluche que Mozzie le había regalado cuando todavía era un bebé.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está papá?

Eli se secó las lágrimas y, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, dijo:

-No te preocupes, papá está de viaje.

-¿Va a tardar mucho?

Eli no pudo contestar ya que se le formó un nudo en la garganta y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

-Cariño, ya es tarde. Te llevaré a la cama.

Eli subió las escaleras con su hijo en brazos y Mozzie aprovechó ese momento para sacar uno de los múltiples móviles que llevaba consigo. Ese, concretamente, era indetectable y solo tenía un número en la lista de contactos. Marcó el número y escuchó el tono de marcar impacientemente. Mozzie no quería llamarle porque sabía que era peligroso pero también sabía que si a Peter le pasaba algo y él no se enteraba, nunca le perdonaría. Al fin el tono de marcar paró y una voz que a Mozzie le resultaba tan familiar como la suya propia dijo:

-¿Diga?

-Neal, ha pasado algo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Intentaré colgar uno por semana, más o menos. Gracias a ajota08 por su comentario que me ayudó a seguir con la historia. Si a alguien más le gusta el fic, que me deje una review. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

><p>Neal se estiró y se levantó de la cama con un bostezo. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un café mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana. Vivía en un amplio apartamento al lado de los Campos Elíseos desde el que podía ver prácticamente la ciudad entera, desde la Torre Eiffel hasta el río Sena a lo lejos. Le encantaba París, tenía un aire especial aunque echaba de menos la caótica Nueva York. También echaba de menos a Elizabeth,a Mozzie y sobretodo a Peter. El agente del FBI se había convertido en lo más parecido a un padre que jamás había tenido, aparte de un buen amigo, y le gustaría hablar con él aunque fuese solo una vez. Sin embargo eso era demasiado peligroso. Si alguien del FBI se enteraba de que estaba vivo Neal no saldría de la cárcel en lo que le quedaba de vida. Se conformaba con saber que Peter estaba bien y que él sabía que Neal no había muerto.<p>

Aún así era feliz. Ahora tenía lo que nunca había conseguido en Nueva York: libertad. Levantarse sin la tobillera y poder caminar todo lo que quisiese sin escuchar un molesto pitido era el mayor regalo de su vida.

Entonces sonó el teléfono. Desde el principio Neal supo que algo iba mal. El teléfono era un móvil indetectable que solo usaba para hablar con Mozzie pero su amigo no solía llamarlo a esas horas ya que en Nueva York era de noche. Tenía que haber ocurrido algo grave. Temiéndose lo peor, Neal cogió la llamada y dijo:

-¿Diga?

-Neal, ha pasado algo.

Mozzie le contó todo lo ocurrido con Peter y El Gato. Cuando terminó, Neal se había sentado en un sillón y había dejado la taza de café a un lado porque se le había quitado el hambre.

-El FBI es increíble-dijo Neal realmente enfadado.-¿Cómo pueden pensar que Peter ha hecho eso?

-Ya sabes que para esa secta lo único que importa son las pruebas. Y todas apuntan a Peter.

-El Gato es muy peligroso. Si esto es cosa de él...

-El Trajeado lo tiene díficil para librarse de esta-terminó Mozzie.

Neal lo meditó unos momentos. Peter tenía buenos amigos en el FBI como Diana y Jones pero también enemigos como Kramer que estaban deseando verlo en la cárcel. No creía que hubiese ninguna forma alguna de salvar a Peter. Ninguna forma legal, claro.

-Tenemos que encontrar a El Gato.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-gritó Mozzie.-¡Yo no quiero saber dónde está ese mafioso!

-Pues es el único que puede exculpar a Peter.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?¿Que le pidamos amablemente si puede entregarse?

-No-dijo Neal mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ante el comentario sarcástico de su amigo.-Pero tiene que tener los movimientos de sus cuentas bancarias en algún sitio. Eso demostraría que fue El Gato y no Peter el que robó el dinero del FBI.

-Neal, esto es terreno peligroso...

-Estamos hablando de Peter-le interrumpió Neal.-Él siempre me ha apoyado, me ha protegido aunque eso implicase saltarse la ley. Si tiene problemas voy a ayudarle, Moz.

-Ya sé que no iba a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión-dijo Mozzie con un suspiro.-De acuerdo, hablaré con mis contactos, a ver qué pueden decirme.

Mozzie colgó y Neal soltó un suspiro, desplomándose en el sillón. Sabía que con esto se arriesgaba a que la nueva vida que había creado en París se derrumbara pero no podía dejar tirado a su amigo._ Aguanta un poco Peter_ pensó, _pronto estarás fuera._

* * *

><p>Peter se retorció las manos a causa de los nervios. Después de tres días por fin iba a poder ver a Elizabeth aunque le daba vergüenza que su mujer lo viese vestido con el horrible mono naranja propio de la cárcel.<em> Todo esto por culpa de ese mafioso<em> pensó furioso. Era evidente que El Gato lo había incriminado para quitárselo de en medio. Jones había ido a visitarlo y le había informado de que todavían estaban buscando al criminal sin éxito. Incluso Diana en Washington había puesto sus hombres a buscarlo con la esperanza de encontrar pruebas que exculpasen a Peter. Por desgracia la tarea era bastante difícil.

En ese momento Elizabeth entró. Corrió hacia Peter y lo abrazó mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Peter se sintió destrozado al verla así y trató de consolarla diciéndole:

-Tranquila El. Todo va a salir bien.

Elizabeth esbozó una sonrisa y se secó las lágrimas. Ambos se sentaron aunque siguieron cogiéndose de la mano.

-¿Te están tratando bien?-preguntó Elizabeth, preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy en un módulo de aislamiento así que todavía no me he encontrado con los demás presos. ¿Y tú, cómo van las cosas fuera?

-Bien. Neal pregunta mucho por ti-dijo Elizabeth.

Peter tuvo que esforzarse para contener las lágrimas al oír la mención de su hijo. Cada día que pasaba sin verlo era una tortura pero no podía preocupar a su esposa con eso así que dijo:

-Voy a salir de aquí, El.

-Sé que el FBI no puede hacer nada y no van a ser capaces de encontrar a ese criminal. He hablado con Mozzie.

Peter sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Si El había hablado con Mozzie, este le habría contado lo sucedido a Neal. Peter sabía que no podía expresarse con libertad en esa habitación porque había cámaras con lo que se limitó a decir:

-No quiero que se involucre, es peligroso.

Elizabeth asintió, comprendiendo al instante a quién se estaba refiriendo su marido y contestó:

-Lo sé, pero es su decisión. Sabes que va a querer ayudarte.

-Me da igual, intenta convencerlo para que no lo haga-Peter se interrumpió.-¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si es la persona más cabezota que jamás he conocido. Bueno, al menos inténtalo. No quiero que le pase nada.

-De acuerdo.

La hora de visitas se acabó más pronto de lo que Peter hubiese querido y, después de darle un apasionado beso, se despidió de Elizabeth. Mientras los guardias lo llevaban de vuelta a su celda, Peter pensó en Neal. Todo había empezado hace tantos años como un caso más pero enseguida el agente del FBI se había dado cuenta de que Neal no era un criminal cualquiera. No era una mala persona, ni un asesino como otros delincuentes. No sintió ninguna satisfacción cuando lo detuvo después de años de persecuciones. Al contrario, se sintió como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, lo que nunca le había pasado al arrestar a un criminal. Durante el tiempo en el que Neal trabajó como asesor, se formó un estrecho vínculo entre los dos, hasta tal punto que Peter llegó a considerar a Neal como un hijo, enseñándole que no necesitaba robar para ser feliz y que podía vivir de forma honrada. Cuando creyó que Neal había muerto sintió que un pedazo de su corazón se había ido con su amigo. Por eso su alegría fue inmensa al darse cuenta de que estaba vivo y disfrutando en París. Si le ocurría algo por ayudarle, Peter nunca podría perdonárselo.

Los guardias lo metieron en la celda y cerraron la puerta. En medio de la oscuridad Peter solo pudo pensar_ Por favor, no hagas ninguna locura Neal._


	3. Chapter 3

Neal se tumbó sobre la hierba del campus universitario. Había estado estudiando Historia del Arte desde que se había mudado a París. Había intentado empezar esa carrera varias veces durante su vida pero nunca había podido con el FBI pisándole los talones. Cuando llegó a París se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a disponer de un momento mejor. Además, así no se dedicaba todo el día a recorrer la ciudad aburrido y sin tener nada que hacer, que era lo que le había pasado los primeros días.

Sin embargo, tras la llamada de Mozzie había sido incapaz de concentrarse durante las clases y a media mañana había renunciado y había decidido descansar en el césped, un sitio que siempre le traía tranquilidad. En realidad estaba allí porque en su casa se subiría por las paredes de la impaciencia. Quería ayudar a Peter pero tenía que esperar a que Mozzie lo llamase con información sobre El Gato y ya había pasado tres días. Neal había pensado en acabar con esa situación y coger un vuelo hacia Nueva York pero eso era una locura y además no serviría de nada ya que El Gato probablemente no estaría en la ciudad. Entonces el móvil sonó y en menos de cinco segundos Neal ya había descolgado:

-Moz, ¿has encontrado algo?

-Estás un poco ansioso,¿no?

-Claro,¡porque has tardado tres días!

-La investigación requiere tiempo.

La calma con la que le contestó su amigo solo logró irritarle más. Pero si algo sabía Neal Caffrey era ocultar sus sentimientos así que se tragó su frustración y dijo:

-¿Y cuáles son los resultados de dicha investigación?

Hubo un interminable silencio y al final Mozzie contestó:

-Antes de decírtelos voy a poner el manos libres porque hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Neal estaba a punto de decirle a Moz que quien quisiese hablar con él tendría que esperar hasta que escuchó una voz suave y dulce que le dijo:

-Hola Neal.

A Neal se le formó un nudo en la garganta al oír la voz de Elizabeth después de tanto tiempo. Respiró hondo y respondió:

-Hola Elizabeth. Me alegro mucho de oírte, ¿cómo estás?

-Lo voy llevando como puedo. Esta mañana he hablado con Peter.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No,está bien-le aseguró Elizabeth.-Pero me ha enviado un mensaje para ti.

Neal ya se estaba imaginando qué mensaje era pero aún así le preguntó:

-¿Y qué es?

-No quiere que te involucres en esto. Dice que es peligroso.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto y Peter también pensó que no lograría convencerte. Aún así, tengo que advertírtelo Neal: sé que quieres ayudar pero no hagas ninguna estupidez. Peter no quiere que te pase nada y yo tampoco.

Neal sonrió ante el discurso maternal que le había soltado Elizabeth._ Quizás si mi madre hubiese sido así no me hubiese metido en tantos problemas_ pensó. Apartó esasombría reflexión inmediatamente ya que no era el momento adecuado y dijo:

-De acuerdo. Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes.

-Solucionado este tema-interrumpió Mozzie,-vamos a pasar a lo que he encontrado.

-Sí, claro. Estoy deseando coger el primer vuelo adonde quiera que esté El Gato.

-Pues no vas a tener que irte muy lejos. Está en París.

Neal casi no se lo podía creer. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco era tan extraño. París era una de las ciudades más cosmopolitas del mundo, con una colección de arte que era el sueño de cualquier ladrón, incluido del propio Neal que había robado más de un cuadro en esa ciudad en épocas pasadas.

-Genial-dijo Neal.-Prefiero que pase en una ciudad que conozca. Así no tendré problemas para escapar.

-Asumo por tus palabras que ya tienes un plan-dijo Mozzie.

-Sí, pero no puedo llevarlo a cabo yo solo. Necesito que vengas a París, Moz.

-Mon frère, creía que nunca me lo pedirías.

* * *

><p>Dos días después Neal y Mozzie estaban sentados en un coche a cierta distancia de una casa de dos pisos situada en la calle Boulangerie, una de las más importantes y prestigiosas de París. Un pequeño jardín delantero daba lugar al edificio que tenía un aire clásico con las columnas barrocas sujetando el enorme pórtico. El reluciente color blanco de la fachada demostraba que la casa estaba cuidada y en buen estado. <em>Es importante saberlo si tengo que escalar<em> pensó Neal. La parte trasera,como ya habían comprobado Neal y Mozzie anteriormente, daba a un callejón estrecho perfecto para escapar aunque los hombres vestidos de negro que recorrían el jardín le hacían sentirse a Neal menos seguro.

Neal miró a Mozzie. Estaba contento de ver a su amigo de nuevo aunque fuese bajo esas circunstancias. Había echado de menos sus excentricidades y sus teorías conspiratorias, las cuales Mozzie se había encargado de contarle en cuanto Neal lo recogió del aeropuerto. En ese momento Mozzie llevaba un mono gris en el que llevaba prendido una placa que decía Fontanería Aslas. Todo parte de su plan, claro.

-Vamos a repasar la estrategia-dijo Neal.

-Entro en la casa y me hago pasar por un fontanero que ha venido a arreglar una tubería que convenientemente se estropeó ayer.

Por convenientemente se entiende que Neal y Mozzie la habían roto ayer por la noche.

-Hago una revisión de la casa-continuó Mozzie-para averiguar donde puede estar la información sobre las cuentas.

-Después yo me cuelo-dijo Neal-en la casa por la noche, cuando la seguridad esté más distraída por culpa de la fiesta que El Gato celebra y robo los documentos.

-El plan debería sencillo mon frére-dijo Mozzie.-Si no fuese por que se trata de uno de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo.

-Todo va a salir bien, Moz, ya lo verás.

_Al menos eso espero_ pensó Neal.

* * *

><p><strong>Me he inventado completamente lo de la calle Boulangerie porque nunca he estado en París. Boulangerie significa panadería, me acordé de repente cuando estaba pensando en un nombre (gracias, clases de francés del instituto)y por eso lo puse.<strong>

** En el próximo capítulo se verá el desarrollo del plan de Neal y Mozzie y ya les puedo decir que habrá complicaciones. No hay ninguna escena de Peter en este capítulo porque no se me ocurría que poner y no me gusta hacer escenas de relleno. Muchas gracias por las reviews porque realmente me ayudan a seguir con la historia. Si les gusta el rumbo que está tomando el fic ¡déjenmelo saber! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Neal se miró en el espejo retrovisor del coche y se ajustó la pajarita. Iba vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro ya que, como afirmaba la invitación que Mozzie había robado mientras estaba en la casa de El Gato, la fiesta era de etiqueta. Mozzie estaba en el asiento del acompañante, ocupado usando el ordenador.

-Te voy a hacer un examen rápido-dijo Mozzie.

Neal entornó los ojos pero dijo:

-De acuerdo. Dispara.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer cuando llegues a la entrada?

-Le doy la invitación al portero y digo que soy Thomas Brown, un joven aunque prometedor empresario americano.

-¿Dónde está la caja fuerte?

-No tienes ni idea pero crees que probablemente en el despacho de El Gato que está en el segundo piso, la tercera puerta a la derecha.

-¿Tienes las herramientas para abrir la caja?

Neal le lanzó una mirada que venía a decir ¿crees que es la primera vez que hago esto? . Abrió la chaqueta de su esmoquin. Dentro de esta había unos bolsillos interiores en los que estaban escondidas las herramientas.

-¿Ha terminado el examen, profesor?-preguntó Neal con sorna.

-Sí. Y recuerda, no puedo inutilizar las cámaras de la casa de El Gato porque se daría cuenta enseguida pero puedo ver a través de ellas gracias a Sally que me estará ayudando desde un lugar seguro cuya localización no puedo desvelar.

-Sally...¿te refieres a tu novia, la hacker?

Neal disfrutó viendo cómo Mozzie se ponía rojo como un tomate y se apresuraba a contestar:

-¡No es mi novia!Tenemos una relación de amistad mutua.

-Ahora se llama así.

-Cállate, anda.

Neal se rió y se dispuso a salir del coche. Cuando abrió la puerta Mozzie lo agarró por la chaqueta y le dijo:

-Ten cuidado. El Gato es muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes-le aseguró Neal con su típica sonrisa.-No va a pasar nada.

Neal no se sentía tan seguro pero no iba a dejárselo saber a Mozzie. Mientras caminaba hacia la fiesta de El Gato pudo sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago que siempre se presentaba antes de un trabajo. Cómo lo he echado de menos pensó Neal. Su vida en París era genial pero aburrida. Neal echaba de menos la emoción de hacerse pasar por otra persona, de colarse en los sitios sin ser visto y, sobretodo, la expresión de la gente al darse cuenta de que sus caras medidas de seguridad no habían servido para detenerlo. Por eso, la sonrisa con la que le entregó la invitación al portero y se presentó como Thomas Brown no podía ser más sincera.

Entró en la casa y Neal tuvo que reconocer que El Gato sabía cómo montar una fiesta. El salón era enorme con una lámpara de araña iluminando la estancia. La gente bailaba en el centro mientras una banda de jazz tocaba al fondo y los camareros recorrían la habitación llevando bandejas con canapés y alcohol mientras los invitados charlaban animadamente. Eso sí, El Gato no estaba por ninguna parte. Neal se acercó a las escaleras de caracol en la esquina del salón que daban a la segunda planta. Uno de los guardaespaldas de El Gato estaba al pie de las escaleras, impidiendo el paso a quien se atreviese a intentar subir. Por suerte Neal y Mozzie ya habían ideado un plan por si eso ocurría. Neal se acercó a una mujer de pelo castaño vestida con un traje azul y, poniendo su mejor sonrisa seductora, le preguntó en francés:

-¿Sabes dónde está el baño?

La mujer le lanzó esa mirada que significaba que se había quedado impresionada por el físico de Neal y contestó con un balbuceo:

-Al fondo a la derecha.

-Gracias.

Neal entró al baño. Afortunadamente estaba vacío por lo que pudo agacharse y sacar la llave inglesa que Mozzie había escondido debajo de los lavabos. La usó para aflojar todos los váteres, volvió a guardar la llave inglesa y salió del baño. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que ocurriera el desastre. Regresó al salón, cogió una de las copas de Monte Rose que estaban ofreciendo los camareros y empezó a charlar con la mujer a la que le había preguntado la dirección de los baños. Total, ya que estaba en una fiesta podía aprovechar, ¿no?

Al cabo de quince minutos se oyeron unos gritos provenientes del baño. Se despidió de la mujer, cuyo nombre era Monique, según le contó ella y se dirigió hacia el guardaespaldas que estaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Perdona-dijo poniendo la mejor cara de inocencia posible,-¿puedo usar el baño de la segunda planta?

-¿Es que hay algo malo con el de la primera?-replicó el guardaespaldas de mala gana.

-¿No lo has visto?-gritó Neal, indignado.- Es asqueroso. Creí que en una fiesta tan sofisticada cuidarían mejor ese detalle.

Neal tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír cuando el guardaespaldas llamó a uno de sus compañeros y le gritó:

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa con el baño?

-Está completamente inundado, parece el maldito río Sena.

El guardaespaldas soltó un suspiro de exasperación y después de mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Neal, le dijo:

-De acuerdo, sube. Es la última puerta a la derecha y date prisa.

-Sí, claro.

Neal subió las escaleras pero no entró en la última puerta sino en la tercera, donde estaba el despacho de El Gato. Era una habitación bastante grande, dominado por un escritorio negro en el centro. Detrás, había un sillón de piel y una mesa de cristal de aspecto moderno y, al fondo, un armario de madera caoba. A la derecha, una amplia ventana iluminaba el despacho y a la izquierda la pared estaba decorada por el cuadro de Nenúfares de Monet. Neal le echó un vistazo a la obra y tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el cuadro era auténtico. Y_ lo tiene aquí colgado donde cualquiera puede verlo. No sé si es valiente o totalmente irresponsable _pensó impresionado. Neal evitó la ventana y fue hacia el armario. Lo abrió y observó la caja fuerte incrustada en el fondo del mueble._ Menudo sitio más predecible para poner una caja fuerte_. La caja era una de las más modernas del mercado pero para Neal no suponía ningún problema. Sacó las herramientas y empezó a manipular la cerradura electrónica. Consiguió abrirla en menos de cinco minutos. Neal había esperado encontrar carpetas de documentos, dinero, pasaportes falsos...pero en la caja solo había dos pen-drives._ ¿Contendrán los movimientos de las cuentas_? se preguntó . Si se equivocaba no iba a poder volver a irrumpir en la casa de El Gato.

Entonces sonó el móvil.

-¿Qué pasa, Moz?

-Uno de los matones se está dirigiendo hacia el despacho. Está subiendo las escaleras ahora mismo, ¡sal de ahí!

-¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?-dijo Neal.

-No lo sé pero date prisa. No creo que a ese cacho de carne con ojos le haga mucha gracia que estés husmeando en el despacho de su jefe.

Neal colgó, cogió los pen-drives y cerró la puerta del armario. Le quedaban unos treinta segundos antes de que el guardaespaldas entrase en el despacho y ya era demasiado tarde para salir por la puerta. Neal sabía cuál era su única escapatoria aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia. Abrió la ventana y se asomó al exterior. Daba al jardín delantero, donde los invitados paseaban tranquilamente. A Neal casi les daba pena por el susto que les iba a pegar cuando saltase. La caída era de cinco metros sin nada a lo que agarrarse, ni una simple escalera, aunque había una carpa blanca en el centro del jardín para cubrir las mesas repletas de comida que podía amortiguar su caída. _O también me puedo partir la cabeza._

El pomo de la puerta empezó a girar y Neal se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más tiempo. Se encaramó al borde de la ventana, tomó impulsó y saltó.

Durante los primeros segundos sintió una mezcla de terror y excitación, aterrizó justo sobre la carpa y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no se había roto ningún hueso...hasta que la carpa se derrumbó bajo su peso.

Neal no estaba seguro pero hubiese jurado que perdió el conocimiento durante unos segundos. Se sentó lentamente, mareado, y vio que tenía algunos heridas superficiales por haberse cortado con los vasos y platos rotos. Sin embargo cuando escuchó los gritos de los invitados y sobretodo, los de los guardaespaldas, se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo. Casi tuvo que pararse en seco porque un ramalazo de dolor le recorrió el tobillo pero aún así continuó. Si se paraba acabaría con un tiro en la cabeza. Siguió corriendo hasta que vio el coche negro de Moz y prácticamente se desplomó en el asiento.

-¡Arranca!-le gritó a Moz.

Mientras Mozzie apretaba el acelerador a fondo y el coche se perdía en las calles parisinas, Neal sacó los pen-drives del bolsillo y los aferró con fuerza._ Ojalá que este esfuerzo haya servido para algo_ pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>PD: No soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de acción así que lo he hecho lo mejor que he las partes en cursiva reflejan los pensamientos de Neal. Lo aclaro por si es confuso. En el próximo capítulo sí que sale Peter. Si les gusta denle al follow o dejen una review. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Peter miró hacia el cielo por la ventanilla del taxi.. Era un día despejado y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Al agente casi le parecía mentira que tan solo unos días antes estuviese en la cárcel y ahora, en cambio, volviese a ser un hombre libre. Todo gracias a unos pen-drives que explicaban detalladamente los movimientos de las cuentas bancarias de El Gato y que demostraban que el criminal había querido incriminar a Peter. El FBI había intentado localizar la dirección desde la que se habían enviado los pen-drives pero había sido imposible. Quien quiera que fuese se había encargado de borrar su rastro.

-Rue de la Concorde, Monsieur-dijo el taxista anunciando que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Peter pagó y bajó del taxi. Ante él se erigía un edificio blanco de aspecto moderno de varios pisos. Subió hasta el cuarto piso, con las piernas temblándole por culpa de los nervios, y tocó en la segunda puerta a la derecha. Los segundos que siguieron se le hicieron interminables y su único pensamiento era: seguro que me he equivocado y no vive aquí.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Neal Caffrey estaba ante él. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron por la sorpresa aunque enseguida recuperaron su calma habitual. Peter se quedó sin palabras por unos momentos y, titubeando de una manera muy impropia para un agente federal, dijo:

-Sé que es peligroso que me presente aquí pero...

Peter no tuvo tiempo de terminar porque se vio envuelto en los brazos de Neal, que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. Peter le devolvió el abrazo mientras no podía evitar acordarse de Cabo Verde, donde su reencuentro había sido similar. Claro que esta vez habían pasado mucho más tiempo sin verse y cuando Peter regresase a Nueva York Neal no podría ir con él. Esto le causaba un poco de pena pero no iba a pensar en ello en ese momento. Finalmente se separaron y Neal, con una enorme (y sincera) sonrisa, le invitó a pasar. Se sentaron en el salón y Neal sacó una botella de vino y dos vasos. Peter notó que su amigo cojeaba un poco.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?

Neal se rio a carcajadas y Peter, extrañado por su reacción, se quedó mirándolo.

-Perdona-dijo Neal mientras servía las copas.-Es que he echado de menos tus preguntas.

-¿Mis preguntas?

-Sí, ya sabes, por ese tono interragotario que pones en ellas.

-No te estoy interrogando, me estoy preocupando por tu bienestar.

-Si fuese solo eso me hubieses preguntado si estoy bien y ya está.

Peter le lanzó una mirada exasperada. Un minuto con él y Neal ya lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-¿Me vas a responder o no?

-Me hice un esguince en el tobillo. Debería estar curado en un par de días. ¿No has venido con El?

Peter sabía que su amigo estaba intentando cambiar de tema pero no iba a dejarlo estar.

-No. Estoy aquí por trabajo. Hemos recibido indicios de que El Gato está en París y estamos colaborando con la Interpol para capturarle. Su último crimen es robar el El Juramento de los Horacios del museo del Louvre.

-No es mi cuadro preferido pero no está mal ¿Estás seguro de que es él? Quizás alguien ha aprovechado la confusión para hacerse con la pintura.

-Encontramos unas gotas de sangre en la escena del crimen así que pronto sabremos de quién se trata. Pero casi seguro que es él.

Neal resopló y dijo:

-Dejar sangre en la escena del crimen...Aficionado. Por cierto, ¿hay muchos agentes del FBI en la ciudad?

-La mitad de mi división y algunos de otros departamentos. Deberías salir de aquí antes de que las cosas se agiten todavía más.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

Peter miró a Neal detenidamente. Este estaba observando fijamente el vaso de vino como si fuese el único vaso sobre la superficie de la Tierra, lo que indicaba que Neal le estaba ocultando algo importante.

-¿Qué está pasando Neal?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me estás ocultando algo, no te atrevas a decirme que no.

-No diré nada entonces.

-Neal-dijo Peter en tono de advertencia.

-Peter no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si no se lo dices tú, lo hago yo!

Mozzie salió de una de las habitaciones visiblemente enfadado y angustiado.

-Creía que estabas dormido-dijo Neal.

-Con todo el escándalo que montan ustedes dos eso es imposible. Me alegro de que te hayan soltado Trajeado, felicidades.

-Gracias Mozzie. Entonces, ¿me vas a explicar lo que está pasando?

Neal le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Mozzie y este decidió ignorarla. Sabía que Neal no quería preocupar a Peter pero la situación era demasiado peligrosa como para andarse con secretos.

-Si todavía no hemos salido de la ciudad es porque El Gato tiene sicarios en cada estación y aeropuerto, todos preparados para matar a un hombre de pelo negro, ojos azules y un fedora en la cabeza.

-Lo del fedora te lo has inventado-intervino Neal.-No llevaba ninguno en la fiesta.

Peter suspiró. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas de que Neal había sido el que había enviado los documentos. No es que necesitase mucha confirmación, ya se lo había imaginado cuando escuchó que un hombre había saltado de una segunda planta durante una de las fiestas de El Gato. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer eso aparte de Neal Caffrey?

-No tenías que haberlo hecho-dijo Peter.

-Claro que sí-respondió Neal.-Tú me has ayudado siempre que he tenido un problema, lo menos que podía hacer era devolverte el favor. No es justo que vayas a la cárcel por algo que no has cometido.

Hace tres o cuatro años Peter le habría dicho que la justicia siempre funcionaba y que hubiese salido libre de todas formas pero tras ser inculapdo por el asesinato del senador Pratt, al que en realidad había matado James Bennett, su mentalidad había cambiado. Lo más probable era que hubiese sido condenado por malversación de fondos y hubiese pasado unos cuantos años en la cárcel, lejos de su mujer y de su hijo. Así que en lugar de echarle un sermón a Neal,solo le dijo:

-Gracias.

-De nada. Y no te preocupes, si conseguí que no me cogieras durante tres años El Gato no será ningún problema.

Peter se rió y dijo:

-De eso estoy seguro pero si necesitas ayuda llámame inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo.

-Lo digo en serio Neal. No me importa que sean las dos de la mañana o que creas que puedes arreglártelas solo. Si estás en problemas llámame.

-Que si-dijo Neal, aburrido por la conversación.-Además solo tengo que esperar a que atrapen a El Gato y ya está, ni siquiera tengo que salir de la ciudad.

En ese momento sonó el móvil. Peter lo cogió y dijo:

-Burke.

-Jefe, hay algo importante que tienes que saber.

Era Diana. La agente había estado furiosa cuando se enteró de que El Gato había incriminado a Peter por robar al FBI y había decidido ir a Francia para "asegurarse de que ese bastardo no vuelve a ver la luz del sol"

-¿Qué pasa Diana? Y ya no soy tu jefe así que deja de llamarme así.

Normalmente Diana se reiría con ese comentario pero al no obtener respuesta Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando algo grave.

-¿Diana?-repitió, preocupado.

-Es sobre el robo del Louvre y la sangre que se encontró en la escena del crimen. Ya la han identificado.

-¿Y bien?¿De quién es?

Después de un largo silencio Diana respondió, con voz titubeante.

-De Neal Caffrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, sé que he tardado un montón en publicar este capítulo, prometo actualizar más pronto la próxima vez. Sobra decir que el nombre de la calle es inventado aunque el cuadro, no. El Juramento de los Horacios es un cuadro real y está en el Louvre (aunque nadie lo ha robado, jeje). ¡No se olviden de escribir reviews, que siempre me ayudan a continuar!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

-Hablaremos cuando llegue. Adiós Diana.

Peter colgó el teléfono y se encontró con la mirada expectante de Neal.

-¿Ya han identificado el ADN?-le preguntó.

-Sí-se limitó a responder Peter.

-¿Y no me vas a decir de quién es?

Peter decidió arriesgarse y contarle la verdad para ver su reacción.

-La sangre es tuya.

A Neal se le desencajó la mandíbula por la impresión y se quedó mirando a Peter sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo podía ser suya la sangre? Ni siquiera había entrado en el Louvre esa semana.

-Peter, yo...yo no he robado nada, lo juro.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado tu sangre al museo?-gritó el agente.

-¡No lo sé! Pero piensa un poco. Por fin he conseguido mi libertad, ¿por qué iba a arruinarlo todo volviendo a robar? Además-siguió con un deje de indignación- yo no soy tan chapuzas como para dejar mi sangre en la escena del crimen.

Era cierto. A Peter no se le podía ocurrir ningún motivo por el que Neal se arriesgaría a robar el cuadro y tirar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido. No, no creía que Neal lo hubiese hecho.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido-dijo en voz alta.

-Y que lo digas-acordó Neal.-¿Cómo consiguieron la sangre? No es que haya ido por ahí regalándola, precisamente.

-¡La fiesta!-gritó Mozzie repentinamente.

-¿Qué fiesta?-preguntó Peter.

-La fiesta de El Gato-aclaró Neal, entendiéndolo todo.-Me corté con unos cristales cuando salté por la ventana pero jamás me imaginé que esto podría pasar.

-El Gato robó el cuadro y dejó la sangre para incriminarte. Genial-dijo Peter sarcásticamente.-¿Alguna idea sobre cómo solucionar este lío? ¿Neal?

Pero Neal no le contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando cómo la vida que había construído se había derrumbado en un segundo. Hubiese podido escapar de El Gato pero, ¿del FBI? Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo había intentado sin éxito. Iba a volver a ser un fugitivo, a huir constantemente, a nunca sentirse seguro. Si no tuviese un autocontrol casi perfecto ya habría gritado de frustración.

-Neal-dijo Peter, agarrando a su amigo por el brazo para que este reaccionase.-Te prometo que voy a encontrar a ese criminal y demostraré tu inocencia.

Neal miró a Peter y le dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú.

_Au_nque de nada servirá que pruebes mi inocencia pensó. Para ellos siempre seré un delincuente.

Peter se marchó unos minutos después, prometiendo contarle las novedades. Lástima que para entonces Neal ya estuviera lo más lejos posible de París, o al menos, ese era su plan.

-Esto es una ratonera-exclamó Mozzie en cuanto Peter se fue.- El Gato por un lado y el FBI por otro. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Ya lo sé.

La expresión de Mozzie se suavizó ante el tono triste de su amigo.

-Lo siento Neal, sé que realmente querías empezar una nueva vida aquí.

No. Neal no quería una nueva vida en París, quería la vida que había tenido en Nueva York, la que había tenido que dejar, como siempre, huyendo. Ya fuese de su pasado, del FBI o de los Pink Panthers,a Neal le daba la sensación de que su vida era una carrera continua en la que nunca llegaría a la meta. Sin querer compartir esos lúgubres pensamientos con Mozzie, puso su mejor sonrisa y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. No es la primera vez que pasa esto.

-De acuerdo-contestó Mozzie, evidentemente sin creer a Neal pero dejándolo correr por el momento.-¿Cómo escapamos? Porque la estación está rodeado por los hombres de El Gato.

-¿Y el aeropuerto?

-La salida por aire también queda descartada. Todos los aviones comerciales están siendo vigilados.

-Entonces cogeremos uno privado-replicó Neal.- Conozco a alguien que nos dejará su helicóptero sin protestar.

-Aún así, los hombres de El Gato estarán por los alrededores. Es demasiado peligroso, Neal.

-No tengo otra opción. Tampoco puedo quedarme en París ahora que el FBI sabe que estoy vivo. Peter intentará distraerles pero eso no puede funcionar eternamente.

-Muy bien-dijo Mozzie con resolución.-Llama a tu contacto y nos iremos.

-Yo me voy-dijo Neal enfatizando el yo.-Es a mí a quién están buscando, no a ti.

-Te lo dije en Cabo Verde, y te lo repito ahora Neal. Si tú huyes, yo huyo.

Neal sonrió al ver la determinación en los ojos de Mozzie y se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer un amigo tan leal como él.

-Gracias, Moz-dijo mientras sacaba el móvil y hacía una llamada.

* * *

><p>Neal miró el aeropuerto , Era un día bastante ajetreado y el sitio estaba lleno de gente frenética que iba de un lado a otro cargando los equipajes como podía. Por eso los hombres vestidos de negro caminando pausadamente llamaban tanto la atención.<p>

-Esto está repleto de matones. Afortunadamente vamos de incógnito-dijo Mozzie.-Desde luego le hemos sacado partido a los trajes de fontanero.

No es el uniforme de piloto de la última ocasión pero servirá pensó Neal.

-Sí, pero aún así es peligroso-objetó Neal.-Así que espero que me sepas perdonar por esto.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar a qué se referia, Neal puso un paño sobre la nariz de Mozzie. En menos de diez segundos sus ojos se cerraron y quedó inconsciente. Neal sabía que Mozzie iba a estar enfadado cuando despertarse pero no podía arriesgarse a poner en peligro a su amigo por algo que sólo era problema suyo. Si le pasaba algo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Cruzó el aeropuerto consiguiendo que ninguno de los hombres de El Gato lo reconociese y se dirigió a un pequeño hangar anexo al edificio. Se quitó el mono de fontanero ya que no podía presentarse ante su contacto con ese aspecto y entró en la nave. Apoyado en uno de los helicópteros estaba un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo y ojos oscuros.

-¡Monsieur Brown!-dijo el hombre en cuanto vio a Neal.

-Jean-Paul, gracias por prestarme tu helicóptero.

-Es un placer. Ya te dije que me pidieses lo que hiciese falta. Estoy en deuda contigo por haberme ayudado con la seguridad de mi galería.

-No fue para tanto.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!¿Has oído lo que ha pasado en el Louvre? Si algo así llega a pasarme, me daría un ataque.

Neal, deseoso de cambiar de tema, dijo:

-Tengo prisa así que ¿te importa darne las llaves?Prometo devolvértelo sano y salvo.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Ven.

Lo agarró por el brazo y lo dirigió hacia el helicóptero. A Neal le extrañó el gesto porque Jean-Paul era una persona a la que no le gustaba el contacto físico pero no comentó nada al respecto. En ese momento notó que Jean-Paul le estaba dando ligeros toques en el brazo con su dedo índice. Prestando más atención Neal se dio cuenta de que era código morse:

Te están siguiendo.

Y Neal hizo lo que mejor se le daba, huir.

* * *

><p><strong>Colgaré el próximo capítulo dentro de un mes como mucho porque también tengo que escribir otros fanfics. Si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review y gracias a todos los que leen el fanfic.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso: Este capítulo tiene escenas de violencia y un poco de sangre. Vamos, que Neal no va a pasarlo bien. Si hay alguien aprensivo con esta clase de tema mejor que se salte el capítulo. Al principio del próximo colgaré un pequeño resumen para los que no puedan leer este.**

**¡Gracias por leer y dejen reviews!**

* * *

><p>La oficina de la Interpol (en la que también estaba trabajando el FBI) estaba frenética por la actividad. Ahora no solo tenían que atrapar a un criminal sino a dos, y ambos igual de escurridizos. Peter entró en su oficina, bastante más pequeña que la de Nueva York, para encontrarse a Diana y Jones sentados en las sillas.<p>

-¿Han encontrado alguna pista más?

-¿Aparte de la sangre de alguien que creíamos muerto? No, nada más-replicó Diana en un tono sarcástico impropio de ella.

-Diana...-trató de apaciguarla Peter.

-No, Peter, no me digas que me calme. Tú lo sabías,¿verdad? Sabías que estaba vivo.

Peter se sentó detrás del escritorio con un suspiro y dijo:

-Lo que estoy a punto de contarles no puede salir de esta habitación.

Tanto Jones como Diana asintieron.

-Lo descubrí hace un año. Neal me dejó la pista pero no se me ocurrió buscarla hasta una visita sospechosamente oportuna de Mozzie.

-Fue Neal quien envió los documentos que te salvaron-Jones lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Sí, los cogió durante la fiesta de El Gato y ahora este está intentando incriminar a Neal colocando su sangre en la escena del robo.

-Pero ¿cómo consiguió la sangre?-preguntó Diana.

Peter repitió la misma explicación que le había dado Neal. Cuando terminó, Diana dijo:

-Eso tiene sentido. Entonces tenemos que coger a El Gato y lograr que confiese el delito de alguna manera.

-Exacto, Neal no se merece ir a la cárcel otra vez.

-Tienes razón-intervino Jones,-pero también es verdad que nos hizo creer a todos que estaba muerto y le dio igual cómo nos sintiéramos.

-A él también le dolió. Lo hizo para escapar de los Pink Panthers, tenía miedo de que atacasen a sus seres queridos. Ustedes saben lo vengativos que pueden llegar a ser.

Los dos agentes asintieron. Ambos habían presenciado cómo los Pink Panthers habían destrozado la vida de los que los habían traicionado y no les extrañaba que Neal hubiese tomado una decisión tan radical para proteger a los suyos.

-Peter, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para demostrar la inocencia de Neal-dijo Diana solemnemente.

-Y yo también-añadió Jones.

Peter sonrió. Ahora que su equipo lo apoyaba se sentía mucho más convencido de que todo iba a salir bien.

Hasta que sonó el teléfono, claro.

-Burke.

-¡Trajeado!

-¿Mozzie?¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Peter, preocupado por el tono aprensivo de Mozzie.

-Es Neal. Intentamos escapar cogiendo un helicóptero en el aeropuerto pero creo que los hombres de El Gato lo descubrieron y ahora no sé dónde está.

-De acuerdo,tranquilízate-eso último no supo si se lo dijo a sí mismo o a Mozzie-,voy para allá. Lo encontraremos.

Peter colgó y,después de darle instrucciones a Diana y Jones de que "no dejasen ni una piedra en París sin registrar", se dirigió al aeropuerto. Por el camino, solo pudo pensar:_ que no le haya pasado nada,por favor, no puedo perderle otra vez._

* * *

><p>Neal atravesó el aeropuerto sin preocuparse de que las cámaras lo vieran ni de los hombres de El Gato, que estaban justo detrás de él. Solo estaba concentrado en correr lo más rápido posible y no chocarse contra nada durante el proceso. El viento hizo que tuviese que apartarse el pelo de la cara cuando salió del aeropuerto y también que los gritos de los matones se perdiesen en la distancia.<p>

Después de unos metros sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en la pierna derecha. Al parecer su tobillo había decidido que el esfuerzo era demasiado para el esguince que tenía pero aún así Neal siguió corriendo. No es como si pudiese pararse y dejar que sus perseguidores lo atrapasen. La idea se le pasó por la cabeza varias veces, sin embargo, porque cada paso era una agonía.

Mientras corría pensó adónde podría ir. Desde luego no a su casa. No quería darle ninguna pista a El Gato sobre dónde vivía. Decidió ir a los almacenes abandonados que se encontraban unas calles más allá. Se ocultaría allí y llamaría a Mozzie o a Peter.

Llegó a los almacenes y entró en el primero que vio. El interior era oscuro y estaba lleno de polvo._ Una pena, con lo caros que son estos zapatos_ pensó Neal. Casi pudo oír la voz de Peter en su cabeza, sabía perfectamente lo que le diría: ¡te están persiguiendo unos sicarios, la menor de tus preocupaciones son los zapatos! Se adentró un poco en el edificio para asegurarse de que los matones no le escuchasen haciendo la llamada cuando sintió que alguien lo inmovilizaba por los brazos.

-¿De verdad pensabas que no estábamos vigilando todos los sitios en los que podrías ocultarte?

A Neal le dio escalofríos la voz. Era ronca y fría, desprovista de humanidad. La voz de un asesino. Pero Neal no iba a mostrarse asustado, eso sería una victoria para el sicario.

-Enhorabuena-replicó sarcásticamente.-Has demostrado que tienes más de dos neuronas, algo que no puede decirse de todos los matones a sueldo.

-Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad?

-No es que me lo crea, es que lo soy.

Neal escuchó unos pasos y dos hombres distintos al que lo estaba inmovilizando por detrás se colocaron delante de él. Ambos eran corpulentos y tenían una sonrisa sádica dibujada en el rostro. Es evidente que disfrutan con esto pensó Neal con asco.

-¿Por qué no le damos una lección al listillo?-dijo uno de los matones, rubio y con una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-Sí, así aprenderá-replicó el otro que era pelirrojo y con crueles ojos verdes.

Los dos se turnaron para golpearle mientras el de la voz siniestra lo sujetaba por detrás. La cara, el torso, el pecho...no hubo ni un solo sitio que dejasen sin tocar. Llegó un momento en el que sus rodillas cedieron y Neal cayó al suelo. Se hizo un ovillo con la esperanza de que los golpes doliesen menos y sintió cómo la consciencia se le escapaba entre los dedos. Pero no podía permitírselo. En cuanto perdiese el conocimiento los sicarios lo matarían. _¿Y no sería mejor eso?_ instó una voz en su cabeza. _¿Qué es lo que te espera de todas formas? Una vida de huir. Así no tendrías que correr más, al menos. Esto es todo a lo que puedes aspirar._ Cerró los ojos pero algo en su interior se rebeló. No quería morir así, en un sitio abandonado y, lo peor de todo, solo. Volvió a abrir los ojos y entonces vio su salvación.

Neal odiaba las armas. Le parecía que causaban más problemas que soluciones y además creía que nada debería tener el poder de matar a una persona. Un cuadro o una joya se podía devolver pero una vida humana, no. Sin embargo, cuando tienes a tres personas dándote una paliza y ves una Beretta escondida en el tobillo de una de ellas está totalmente justificado usar dicha pistola.

Neal cogió el arma y le disparó a uno de ellos (el pelirrojo, creía) en el pie. Para cuando el sicario terminó de gritar Neal ya estaba de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Estaba cerca cuando sintió que el suelo daba vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse porque si se caía Neal sospechaba que no sería capaz de volver a levantarse.

En ese instante empezaron los disparos. No es que Neal hubiese esperado que los matones se quedasen quietos sin hacer nada mientras él escapaba pero podrían haber esperado un poco. Se apartó de la pared y corrió hacia la puerta. Algo le impactó en la espalda aunque no sintió dolor. Una pequeña parte de la mente de Neal sabía que eso era a causa de la adrenalina y que el efecto no iba a durar eternamente pero Neal siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo más y cayó de rodillas, incapaz de respirar. Intentó coger aire pero lo único que consiguió fue un ataque de tos. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que en vez de saliva había expulsado sangre. Neal no tenía grandes conocimientos de medicina pero sabía que eso no era una buena señal. Se desplomó en el suelo y su visión se oscureció. Iba a perder la consciencia y si nadie lo encontraba moriría allí. Pero había una persona que sí lo podía encontrar, incluso cuando el propio Neal no quería ser descubierto. Y todas sus esperanzas estaban depositadas en él.

Peter, por favor...-murmuró Neal antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviese.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola sé que he tardado un poco en publicar este capítulo. Culpen a mi profesora de lengua que me ha tenido todos los carnavales estudiando para los exámenes.**

**Hago los mismos avisos para este capítulo que para los del anterior. Rated T y si son aprensivos con la sangre no lo lean.**

**Aquí dejo el resumen del capítulo anterior para los que no han podido leerlo: Peter les cuenta la verdad sobre la "muerte" de Neal a Jones y Diana y estos prometen hacer todo lo posible para demostrar su inocencia. Mozzie llama a Peter muy alterado diciéndole que no sabe dónde está Neal.**

**Neal se esconde en unos almacenes abandonados pero los matones de El Gato lo cogen y le dan una paliza. Neal le roba la pistola a uno de los sicarios, le dispara en el pie y sale corriendo. Finalmente, agotado por sus heridas, se desmaya en un callejón.**

**En fin, ya me callo. Lean y disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Peter estaba desesperado. Llevaba dos horas buscando a Neal sin éxito. En el aeropuerto varias personas habían visto cómo un hombre de pelo negro salía corriendo del aeropuerto. Peter había buscado en las calles que rodeaban el aeropuerto pero no había encontrado nada. ¿Y si ya estaba..? No, se negaba a pensarlo. Neal estaba vivo, tenía que estarlo porque Peter no creía que fuese capaz de soportar perderle de nuevo.<p>

Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Neal. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo había hecho en lo que llevaba de día pero aún así tenía la esperanza de que Neal lo cogiera y le dijese que estaba bien, que había logrado despistar a los sicarios o que les había engañado. Casi se cayó del banco cuando una voz respondió el teléfono.

-¿Peter?

-¿Neal?

* * *

><p>Un agudo pinchazo despertó a Neal. Por un momento creyó que alguien le había sacado el corazón porque no había otra forma de experimentar ese grado de dolor. Pero a su alrededor no había nadie, estaba solo en un callejón. <em>¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?<em> pensó Neal, confuso. Sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo importante pero era incapaz de acordarse de lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, era como si su mente estuviese envuelta en una niebla espesa. Un timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era molesto e insistente, Neal solo quería que parase para volver a dormir aunque seguramente eso era una tarea imposible con el dolor.

Tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que el timbre provenía del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Neal metió la mano en el bolsillo, cogió el móvil (aunque casi se le resbaló ya que sentía los dedos como si fuesen de goma) y vio el número. Era Peter. Descolgó y dijo:

-¿Peter?-le sorprendió lo ronca que sonó su voz. Por un momento temió que Peter no le hubiese reconocido.

-¿Neal?

Pues sí que le había reconocido. Y además parecía incluso más sorprendido que el propio Neal.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás herido?

¿Por qué le estaba preguntando si estaba herido? Entonces lo recordó: la persecución, la paliza y cómo se había desmayado en el callejón. Al parecer había tardado demasiado en rememorarlo todo porque Peter estaba llamándole desesperadamente, preocupado por su silencio.

-Sigo aquí, Peter.

Le hubiese gustado decirle que no tenía de qué preocuparse pero su aliento solo le daba para eso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Los hombres de El Gato me cogieron pero...-Neal tuvo que pararse a coger aire-logré escaparme.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En un callejón pero no sé...

Neal se vio interrumpido por el dolor, que se había intensificado más que nunca. A pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar soltar un quejido mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. Cuando la bajó vio que estaba manchada de sangre. Miró hacia la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta...o que había sido blanca más bien, porque ahora había más rojo que blanco. Al parecer los sicarios habían conseguido alcanzarle mientras estaba escapando. _Por lo menos esto explica porque duele tanto_ pensó Neal.

-Neal, sé que esto es difícil pero intenta concentrarte y decirme dónde estás.

Neal lo hubiese mandado a tomar viento pero el tono suplicante de Peter hizo que decidiese hacer un esfuerzo. Después de unos momentos dijo:

-No lo sé...duele.

_Pensar duele_ era lo que pretendía decir pero una vez más se quedó sin aliento.

-Por favor Neal, si no me lo dices no podré encontrarte.

Y ese era el objetivo, ¿verdad? Que Peter lo encontrase, eso era lo importante. Neal se concentró e intentó recordar los momentos en los que había estado corriendo y dónde se había parado.

-Cerca de los almacenes.

Cuando empezó a escuchar un ruido de fondo, Neal le preguntó a Peter:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Arrancando el coche para ir a los almacenes.

-Mmm-fue lo único que consiguió decir Neal mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-¡Neal!-le gritó Peter.-Ni se te ocurra dormirte, tienes que mantenerte despierto, ¿vale?

-Vale.

De verdad que quería mantenerse despierto pero le resultaba imposible. Lo último que escuchó fue cómo el teléfono chocaba contra el suelo y Peter gritaba su nombre desesperadamente.

* * *

><p>Peter frenó de golpe. Los otros coches le pitaron ante esa maniobra temeraria pero al agente no le importaba. Después de saltarse tres semáforos en rojo estaba acostumbrado a los pitos. Bajó del coche corriendo y miró la zona. Definitivamente esos eran los almacenes abandonados pero la zona estaba desierta.<p>

-¡Neal!-gritó Peter.

Silencio. Tampoco había albergado muchas esperanzas de que Neal realmente le contestase, probablemente estaba inconsciente. _También puede estar muerto_ dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza. No. Esa no era una opción ahora mismo. Si se ponía a pensar en eso entraría en pánico y necesitaba estar calmado para encontrar a Neal.

Miró en los callejones. Se asomó al primero...vacío. Siguió con el segundo...vacío. Miró en el tercero... y su corazón estuvo a punto de pararse. Neal estaba tirado en el suelo, sin moverse. Por un momento Peter temió que hubiese pasado lo peor. Se arrodilló al lado de Neal y le tomó el pulso. Era débil pero al menos estaba ahí. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a emergencias para que mandaran una ambulancia y gritarles que se dieran prisa. Después se quitó la chaqueta y la utilizó para hacer presión sobre la herida del pecho y detener la hemorragia aunque parecía que Neal ya había perdido demasiada sangre. En cuanto Peter apretó sobre la herida Neal abrió los ojos y soltó un grito.

-Tranquilo, sé que duele pero no puedes perder más sangre.

-¿Peter?-dijo Neal y a Peter se le partió el corazón al escuchar lo débil que sonaba la voz de su amigo.-Me has encontrado.

-Soy un experto en eso, ya lo sabes.

_Pero debería haber llegado antes_ pensó.

-No es culpa tuya-dijo Neal, como si pudiese leerle la mente.-En este lío me he metido yo solito.

-Por ayudarme-objetó Peter.

-Fue mi decisión...tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

De repente Neal empezó a toser y a asfixiarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente intentando que llegase aire a sus pulmones. Peter lo puso en una posición sentada para que le resultase más fácil respirar. Neal dejó de toser pero estaba temblando por el esfuerzo, agarrado al brazo de Peter como si fuese su salvavidas. Peter estaba seguro de que iba a tener un moratón al día siguiente pero no le importaba. Neal estaba cerrando los ojos lentamente así que Peter le puso una mano en la mejilla con firmeza pero a la vez suavemente.

-Neal, no puedes dormirte. La ayuda está de camino, solo tienes que aguantar un poco más.

-Solo quiero irme a casa-murmuró Neal y cerró los ojos.

-¡Neal!¡Neal!-gritó Peter intentando despertarlo.

Ni siquiera sintió el momento en el que unos paramédicos lo levantaron y lo apartaron de Neal. Peter vio cómo ponían a su amigo en una camilla y le colocaban una máscara de oxígeno.

-Voy con él-le dijo Peter a uno de los paramédicos en el poco francés que sabía.

-Lo siento señor pero necesitamos espacio para trabajar.

-Es mi amigo, no quiero que esté solo. Por favor...

El paramédico le miró con simpatía y compasión.

-De acuerdo, pero no interrumpa.

Peter asintió y se metió en la parte trasera de la ambulancia. El viaje se le pasó rápidamente y cuando se quiso dar cuenta las puertas se abrieron y los paramédicos se llevaron a Neal al hospital mientras Peter se quedaba allí, temblando.


End file.
